Mikan in Wonderland
by Friends NadexSaks 4ever
Summary: Mikan follows a bunny...falls into a hole...on Christmas Eve...in a costume...what do you make of this? Read along as Mikan goes through a strange place filled with danger and excitment! Full summary inside. Enjoy!
1. Going

Saks: Hey! A new story and again, based on Gakuen Alice! ^^ But it's...

Nade: Based on a picture.

Saks: We found this picture on the internet and it was so kawaii!

Nade: Based on Alice in Wonderland or Alice in the Country of Hearts…

Saks: But who is who is very different from what I would've expected…ne…?

Nade: *nods*

Saks: Here's the summary!

**Mikan (Alice) sees a cute little bunny wearing a white suit and carrying a big gold watch on Christmas Eve. She was going to follow it and try to become friends but never had she expected to fall down into a deep hole, away from her school and end up in a magical place filled with people…who look like her friends? Is this real…or all a dream?**

Saks: So let's start! ^^

Nade: *nods* We don't own Gakuen Alice...or the picture...

"talking"

_Thinking _(can be because Koko is reading it sometimes)

(our comments!)

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Going**

Christmas Eve…

It was a night full of cheer, happiness, and love. The grounds of Gakuen Alice was bustling with joyful students, trying to give their gifts out to their friends, their lover, and even to their crushes.

All but one students…

Hyuuga Natsume…

A black-haired boy with crimson red eyes felt that Christmas was quite pointless. After all, why on Earth would he want gifts from a bunch of fan girls whom he has no feelings for?

"Except for Mikan."

Natsume froze and turned around, noticing a brown haired boy with a smile on his face. They stayed like that, just staring at each other when a burst of flames appeared, surrounding the poor brown-haired boy who cried out in panic.

"AH! GET IT OFF ME!" The boy cried. And even though he was running around, trying to get the flames off, his strange, yet happy looking smile never left his face.

Natsume watched, pleased with what he did and turned to leave the poor boy with his hair which wasn't really burning as Natsume wouldn't burn off his own friend's hair. That would be too cruel…and she definitely wouldn't like it.

"Yeah, Mikan wouldn't like it!"

Natsume stopped at the boy's words. He looked back and glared at Koko. Screw this…just go for the kill…

"Natsume, Koko!"

The two turned to see the girl that apparently was on the fire caster's mind – Sakura Mikan.

What made them stare at her though was the outfit she was wearing. She wasn't wearing the usual school uniform of the plaid blue skirt, white collared shirt and the black and blue suit-like shirt on top.

Instead…she was wearing a dress…a teal green (or light green) dress with a white-like apron with frills and on the white collar of the dress had a pendant in the color of Natsume's eye: crimson red. Her brown hair was down up to her waist and had two small red ribbons on the side while she wore a larger ribbon on the top of her head. She also wore long white socks and black shoes.

The only back-side: it was winter and she looked slightly cold but after getting near to Natsume, she felt warmer.

Then her bright brown eyes widened upon seeing fire on Koko and Natsume doing nothing.

"Ah! Natsume, what are you doing to Koko?" She cried. She ran over to the brown-haired boy and the fire soon disappeared. She turned to Natsume. "That was mean Natsume! Why are you hurting your own friend?" She asked.

The fire caster said nothing. He just continued to stare at the girl in front of him, taking in full view of what she was wearing. It was ridiculous, he reasoned. Why would anybody wear a dress with short sleeves at this time of year?

And yet…he can't help but think that she was…cute…

"Pbth…"

Natsume and Mikan froze and turned to Koko who looked as though he was trying to laugh. Then, he just let go and his laughter filled the silent grounds and the other two stared at him, one in confusion while the other, in anger.

Then…

"GAH!"

"NATSUME!"

"Tch."

* * *

"Okay then minna! Looks like everybody is ready for our costume party!"

The class cheered. Everybody began to chatter among themselves. The only two who didn't bother to even cheer or talk was of course, the cold and indifferent Imai Hotaru and the dark, mysterious, cold Hyuuga Natsume.

That was…until Mikan and Ruka went up to them.

"Aren't you two excited at all?" Mikan asked, feeling upset that two of her friends weren't showing any enthusiasm.

"No." Ruka and Mikan sweat dropped at the two's comment which came in sync. They both sighed, knowing that nothing would ever spark their interest…except for a two certain people…

But of course, only Ruka knew for he knew of his best friend's crush while he knew that the inventor loved to blackmail him which then caused him despair…sadly…

"Well then…Ruka-pyon, what do you think of my costume?" Ruka turned to Mikan and smiled. He looked at her teal green dress and nodded.

"It's really kawaii Sakura." He commented, speaking the truth. Mikan beamed and hugged him.

"Arigato Ruka-pyon!" She cried, happiness flowing out of her and causing the poor boy to blush slightly before patting her on the head. It was good, he thought, that he had gotten over his crush for the girl otherwise, thoughts would go into his head and Koko would laugh out loud.

"Yes I would." The four looked at our favorite mind-reader who had that silly smile on his face as usual.

"And yes I am lucky I'm reading your mind." He said, looking at Ruka who twitched with annoyance while Mikan looked confused, Natsume not paying attention, and Hotaru ignoring them completely. "So…what are you Mikan?" He asked to the confused girl who brightened up.

"I'm Alice from Alice in Wonderland!" She said, smiling.

"Isn't Alice-san supposed to be wearing a blue dress?" Tobita Yuu asked, walking up. Mikan nodded. "Then why is it green?"

"Hotaru said it matches me more!" The girl said, looking at Hotaru happily. "What do you think Inncho?"

The class president smiled. "It does suit you Mikan-chan." He said. "Can you guess what I am?" He asked timidly.

Mikan looked at the outfit our kawaii president wore. He wore a suit but instead of being plain white and black, it had the letter J on the top right corner and it had a few red Hearts. He wore a red hat and he carried a red spear, complimenting the look.

She stared long and hard but was still confused. What could he be?

"He's the Jack of Hearts." Mikan turned to Natsume who had too looked at Yuu's look.

Yuu smiled. "That's right!"

"Eh…that's really cute Inncho! And that's amazing that you guessed it right away Natsume!"

"It was common sense polka." Natsume stated, not looking at her face which turned red from anger.

"And how?"

"He has Hearts and the letter J on him." Mikan looked at the outfit and felt devastated from the realization and pouted in frustration.

"…Why did you have to be right…?" She muttered angrily.

Natsume just smirked.

Mikan then turned to Koko. "What are you Koko?" She looked at the mind-reader's costume which was quite similar to Yuu's but instead of the letter J, it had the letter A. Koko looked at his outfit.

"…I don't really know." He replied.

Mikan and the others stared at the boy and sighed. "W-Why is that Koko…?" Mikan asked.

"Sumire just told me to wear this."

Mikan looked up. "…Permy did?"

"Don't call me permy!" Mikan turned to see the person of their conversation, Sumire who was wearing a red and black dress that was plaid and consisted of Hearts as well. She wore a golden tiara and carried a scepter that had a diamond-like red heart on top. She glared at Mikan. Mikan looked at her, her eyes sparkling.

"Wow, permy, you're so pretty!"

Sumire blushed. "Really, well I am the- hey, wait, DON'T CALL ME PERMY!" She cried, her face red with anger that seemed to go really well with her red dress.

Mikan grinned. "Okay permy! So what are you?"

Sumire sighed. "I am the Queen of Hearts…interesting that you and I picked the same theme though…" She said, frowning at Mikan's costume.

Mikan smiled. "Really, I like that though!"

"Well, I don't!" Sumire, the 'Queen' cried in anger. Then she turned her attention to Natsume. "Natsume-sama, what are you going to be? You don't seem to have your costume on yet."

Natsume grunted in annoyance. "I'm not gonna attend this childish party."

Sumire cried out in sadness and despair as Mikan and Hotaru watched her, one filled with sympathy while the other was thinking that Sumire was an idiot…but no wasting time on using the baka gun on her. Meanwhile Ruka stared at his best friend and smiled.

"But Sakura wants you to attend!"

"Eh?" The rest, including Hotaru turned to Ruka who was grinning innocently while Natsume had stopped his breath. Koko looked at Natsume.

_She…wants me to…go…? Really…?_

Koko snickered softly but apparently, Natsume's highly-trained ears picked it up and flames erupted, burning Koko's hair in result with the poor boy screaming and running around the room while the entire class tried to help him. Even Hotaru pitched in.

But it finally disappeared when Mikan activated her Nullification Alice and the fire disappeared and Koko sighed in content, now staying extremely close to Mikan without realizing it annoyed the fire-caster.

Then Mikan turned to Natsume. "Actually, it's true! I want you to come too, Natsume!"

He could only stare at her, a strange emotion coming from the pit of his stomach…happiness…he was happy…the one and only girl he had ever thought of wants him to attend the stupid party…

Not very shocking actually…

Natsume looked down, his bangs covering his crimson red eyes. A light blush covered his cheeks.

"…Whatever…"

* * *

"…Do…I really have to wear this…?"

Hyuuga Natsume continued to probe his costume with slight irritation in his voice. He wore a black suit with white collars and the similar collar as his school shirt suit. He had worn a red ribbon bow tie similar to the one on his dear crush's head. He also wore a black, red, and green plaid top hat and completing the look was a long, thin, golden scepter with a red diamond-like thing on the top.

Nogi Ruka smiled. "It looks good on you Natsume. Unlike mines…which is really embarrassing…" He looked down to his outfit which was a white suit with frills. Along with the suit were white pants that thankfully, didn't have frills. But what was the most embarrassing part was that he had to wear bunny ears on the top and his pants had that stupid embarrassing fluffy tail. Complimenting the look however was a golden clock in a golden chain around his neck.

Natsume grinned. "True…you look ridiculous."

Ruka glared at his friend, blushing heavily. "I didn't pick this stupid outfit! Imai did!" He cried, trying to defend his precious pride.

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Natsume!"

"Ha."

* * *

"Ah! Kawaii~"

The poor Ruka blushed at all the girl's comment and just leaned against the wall as though he was trying to blend into it which was pretty hard considering his blonde hair and golden watch around his neck.

Natsume watched his poor friend getting surround by fans and for once felt a large pity feeling for him but knowing Imai, she'll come in to-

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

Girls squealed in panic and screamed in pain. They all turned to see the famous inventor, her eyes on fire and a devilish aura around her, even to the point of lifting her short raven hair. She held the baka bazooka.

What made them stare at her though…was her…costume…

Ruka stared at her costume, his face turning red. Natsume sighed, knowing that his friend had gained a crush on the cold inventor…but…seeing that outfit didn't help him to get over it.

She wore…a small furry, but not very furry, dress that stopped to her thigh that was in the color of purple. The dress was short sleeved as well and frills covered the sleeves. The frills seemed to act as a small cape for it had a furry hood that had black stripes and cute cat ears that just made you want to touch them. Along with the outfit, she wore long-sleeved furry purple gloves that were like cat paws and her dress had a long tail attached to it. Her shoes were purple and more of a ballet shoes with the purple ribbons on her legs. She also seemed to have attached whiskers on her face.

And seeing her wear this…had just increased the amount of boys gawking at her tonight which resulted in Ruka becoming very jealous.

Poor Ruka…

Natsume shook his head and turned around when he came face to face with the cheerful Mikan. He stepped back, a little shocked but glad that he didn't have to look for her.

"What do you want polka?" He asked. She pouted before smiling.

"Nothing! I'm just glad you came!"

A strange feeling invaded Natsume's heart and he just turned away and nodded. Mikan beamed.

"Well then Natsume, I'm gonna head out for a bit! I forgot something back in my room! Can you tell Hotaru for me? She seems…busy…"

Natsume followed Mikan's gaze to see Hotaru glaring at anybody who dared approach Ruka and he watched Mikan shiver in fear.

"Hotaru can really be scary when it comes to Ruka-pyon. She likes him after all."

The world stopped…

Everything around Natsume froze except for Hotaru, Ruka, and Mikan.

"…W-What did you say?" Natsume asked, cursing himself for stuttering.

Mikan smiled. "She doesn't realize it though! I found out by this Alice stone that my mom gave me!"

Natsume nodded slowly. He knew that everything about the ESP, Persona, missions were all over and Mikan's mother, Azumi Yuka took over as the Elementary School Principle. Of course, many were quite glad that Persona turned good when in reality, he was cloned and the real one was locked up after Aoi had been rescued.

…Poor Persona…at least now he's good and is close to mostly Mikan since her father was his sensei.

Of course, that had sparked Natsume's jealously so many times…

"So please tell Hotaru if she ask, kay?" Natsume turned his attention back to Mikan and nodded. Mikan smiled happily. "Arigato Natsume! I'll be back soon!"

He watched her leave the room, a feeling approaching him…not a good feeling. No…it was a bad feeling…that something may happen to the naïve girl and he couldn't help but worry over her.

"…Mikan…"

* * *

"Gotta hurry; gotta hurry; gotta hurry; gotta hurry…"

Our curious little Mikan turned around at the voice…that sounded a lot like Ruka.

"…Ruka-pyon…are you here…?" Mikan called out. She walked slowly over to the voice but after realizing it was getting farther away, she ran after it. "Ruka-pyon…?"

"Gotta hurry; gotta hurry; gotta hurry!" She stopped as the voice froze and she pushed away some branches of a bush to see…

A bunny.

Not just any bunny. It was a bunny dressed in a white suit that seemed to be a part of his fur. Only thing was that the suit wasn't furry. What confused Mikan however was that the suit was like the exact replica of Ruka's costume…along with the golden watch.

"Oh, if Imai finds out I'm late, she's gonna kill me! Even worse…the Queen will try to rescue me by…GAH! I can't take that!" He cried, tears threatening to fall. He shook his head. "No, I have to hurry and bring this to Imai! But why did I have to end up here by that stupid shortcut! I'm going to kill that stupid Ace when I see him…"

Mikan stared at the bunny in amazement. _A talking bunny…WOW!_

Then the bunny placed a paw on the clock and it glowed, along with the area surrounding him. Mikan stared in wonder while the bunny spoke in a loud but timid-like voice. **"****Patefacio porta ut Terra of Pectus pectoris!"**

Then the ground trembled slightly and then, where the bunny stood, the ground caved in and he fell down. Mikan cried out in shock.

"BUNNY-SAN!" She cried, going after the creature. Just before disappearing completely, the bunny turned its head, its eyes wide with shock and horror and he was gone. Mikan jumped after him.

She had not realized that she had just jumped into a world of danger…

* * *

"…Oh…Mikan…" A boy with brown hair and a sad smile said softly. "Please be alright…" He muttered. "That world is very dangerous…"

* * *

Saks: And done!

Mikan: I'm lost…

Nade: Expected that.

Mikan: HEY!

Hotaru: I hate the story.

Saks: Cause of your costume?

Hotaru: Yes.

Mikan: …

Saks: T^T Oh, and "Patefacio porta ut Terra of Pectus pectoris" means "Open the gateway to the Land of Hearts!"

Nade: Review…please…bye…

Saks: BYE! ^^


	2. A Dream?

Saks: Hello everybody! ^^

Nade: New chapter…

Saks: For…Mikan in Wonderland! .

Mikan: …Okay…?

Natsume: What happened to polka?

Mikan: MY NAME IS MIKAN!

Saks: Who knows…?

Nade: We don't own Gakuen Alice. Start

* * *

**Chapter 2- A Dream…?**

Everything…was darkness…

There was nothing…

No…light…no…feelings…nothing…

That was what Sakura Mikan felt…her happiness was sucked away…at the moment she fell through the hole, danger approached her heart fast. It was like as if she was being drowned in a lake of darkness and she couldn't free herself…

And nobody…was…there to…help…

Nobody…Nobody…Nobody…

Nobody…

* * *

"Oi, wake up."

Mikan groaned softly and opened her brown eyes to see brightness. It made her slightly dizzy. I was a while until she got use to the light and she got up, moaning in pain.

"…Why does my back hurt…?" She muttered. "What happened…?"

"I should be the one to ask that. Why did you follow me?" A familiar voice hit Mikan's ears. She looked up in surprise and confusion to meet a shocking sight.

"Huh?"

She twitched in sock to see Ruka sitting across from her, an annoyed look on his face and his bunny ears twitching with annoyance. He looked…kawaii…

She then reached forward and grabbed the ears, catching the boy off-guard. "H-Hey, what're you doing?" He cried in slight pain and anger.

"…T-They're…real…" Mikan mutter and letting go, shocked. The Ruka look-alike glared at her.

"Oi, girl, I don't know who you are and why you just grabbed my ears…but let me say that you need to go back! This world isn't good for your kind! You can't get replaced like us!" The Ruka look-alike said with him standing up and turning his back to her. He looked back for a moment. "Be careful when going back to your world…this place isn't as safe as the other…"

Mikan watched as the Ruka look-alike walked away when she heard a rustling behind her. She turned around, a dark feeling approaching her heart and screamed as a dark figure leaped toward her, only to go over her head. Her eyes followed the figure who leaped to Ruka. Ruka turned, his eyes slightly wide when he was knocked over and a squeal was heard.

"Mou~ Ruka! He's being a meanie again!"

Mikan stared in shock, not over the fact that the figure scared her and knocked Ruka look-alike but the fact that the person looked exactly like Natsume's little sister, Hyuuga Aoi!

"A-Aoi-chan!" Mikan cried. The Aoi look-alike turned to look at Mikan, her eyes shining with curiosity. It was there that Mikan could see what she wore. Aoi wore a red and black long maid-like dress with a white apron with the design of red hearts on the left corner. She also wore a red and black pendant in the shape of a heart with the letter A.

"Who's your friend Ruka? Why are you with a girl? Wait…you're cheating on Hota-"

"I WAS NEVER WITH HER!" Ruka cried, his face burning red with embarrassment. He glared at Aoi. "What do you want? You're supposed to be with the Queen!"

"Well, I was bored."

Mikan and Ruka fell to the ground in an anime-like fall. Aoi just grinned happily at the two.

"Anyway, I'm Aoi, the personal maid for her majesty of the Land of Hearts! A pleasure to meet you, miss!" Aoi said, performing a curtsey to our dear Mikan who flushed with embarrassment.

"H-Hai…n-nice to meet you too Aoi-chan…eto…" Mikan shook her head and slapped her cheeks lightly to wake her up from her personal daze. "Eto, my name is Sakura Mikan! The…umm…pleasure is all…mine…?" The statement came out as a question as Mikan was completely puzzled.

Aoi laughed. "You're quite funny miss Sakura…you're first name is Sakura, I believe?"

Mikan shook her head. "No! My first name is Mikan!"

"Oh…well…" Aoi looked confused. "That's a strange way to introduce yourself…never have I ever met a person who would have stated their family name before their given name."

Mikan sweat dropped. "…Oh…" _Aoi-chan…is very different from the other Aoi-chan…_

Aoi then grabbed Ruka's arm. "And this is Ruka White! He's the personal guard for the inventor, Imai Hotaru and her majesty herself!" She said, pointing to the annoyed looking Ruka who merely grunted with annoyance.

Mikan giggled. "Mou~ Ruka-pyon, don't be so mean!" She said, giggling.

"Ah, that's such a kawaii nickname for Ruka! Ruka-pyon~" Aoi said happily. Ruka twitched in anger.

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not?"

"It's…weird!"

"No it's cute!"

"It's not!"

Mikan giggled as she watched the two argue. Too bad, she thought, that the others aren't here to see this…although…Ruka-pyon would freak…

"So Miss Mikan, what role do you play?"

"Eh?" Mikan looked at Aoi, who for the first time upon seeing her face, looked serious.

"Your role. Everybody who has a face must have a role, correct? Otherwise, they're pretty useless." Aoi said, smiling.

Mikan looked at Aoi. _…What…?_

"She doesn't have a role. She's an outsider that followed me here." Ruka said, staring at Mikan.

Aoi looked shocked. "…An…outsider…in Wonderland…? T-That's impossible! Oh, you idiot! If people find out she's here, they'll try and use her to win this battle! Why did you bring her here?" Aoi cried. She brought her hand to her pendant which in an instant glowed a bright red.

Mikan gasped as the pendant quickly changed its form and in place was a red and black gun with a red heart as the design in the middle. She quickly shot it to Ruka who dodged it with ease. Both glared long and hard at each other.

"…To bring an outsider…that's horrible! I don't care if you're my brother's friend; I will kill you here." Aoi said coldly.

_This…this isn't Aoi-chan!_ Mikan looked at the two with panic. _Aoi-chan and Ruka-pyon are like siblings! Even Ruka-pyon himself admitted that!_

"If you plan to kill me, then you won't mind if I fight back, don't you?" Then the clock around Ruka's neck shined a bright white light and it changed to a golden gun and he aimed it at Aoi.

"…Aoi-chan…Ruka-pyon…" Mikan said softly, backing away from the two. The two noticed and turned to her but Mikan quickly ran.

"Miss Mikan!"

Mikan ignored the call and continued on forward. Nothing made sense…why would Ruka and Aoi fight was the first thing that was in her head. They were good, she reasoned, so why would they fight?

* * *

"…Why…do I always get lost…?" Mikan sighed in annoyance as she looked around the forest. Everything…was the same…the trees…the grass…and so yes dear readers…she is indeed lost.

"I want to wake up from this nightmare!" Mikan cried, tears threatening to fall. "Nothing is right! Everything is completely and most negatively wrong!" She cried into the empty forest. "And to make matters worse…the dress Hotaru gave me is getting dirty!"

Mikan sniffed softly and turned around to look again when she saw a tower that clearly wasn't there before. "…Okay…" She muttered softly, walking towards it.

As she walked inside, she suddenly saw…shadows…scary-looking shadows that seemed to have dark black holes in place for eyes and strange crooked grins. Their hands had long bony-like fingers that brought chills to Mikan's back.

She watched as they waited for somebody…but who were they waiting for…?

Then she saw a man walking towards the shadows and she gasped softly. It was her Uncle, Yukihira Kazumi!

They spoke softly and then the shadows handed a silver clock with a silver chain and a crack in its glass. The hands had stopped moving and it had a dark-like aura around it.

"…What could that be…?" Mikan muttered softly. But apparently, it was loud enough for Kazumi.

The shadows suddenly disappeared and Kazumi turned to her direction. Mikan quickly hid.

"…Who's there?" Kazumi called out. Mikan bit her lip, hoping that Kazumi wouldn't find her in fear of him getting angry. "If you don't come out, I'll shoot." Mikan's eyes snapped open and she inhaled and stepped out.

Kazumi stared at the girl in front of him. Her dress was slightly dirty and she had tear stains on her cheeks. He walked up to her and cupped her cheeks. The girl winced.

"…Why were you crying…?" Kazumi asked gently. Mikan looked into his gentle eyes and her lips trembled before she buried her head into his chest and cried, everything being muffled.

Kazumi gently patted her head as he looked at her.

Doki-Doki…Doki-Doki…

Kazumi froze. He felt this before…but with another…another girl…long ago… He looked down at the girl, now realizing the similarity between the girl and the other from years before.

Doki-Doki…Doki-Doki…

Her heartbeat…he can feel it…But…it was impossible…

"You're…you're…an outsider aren't you…?" He asked gently. Mikan cries stopped and she lifted her head.

"I…I don't know…I'm confused! I don't understand what's going on! Like why is Aoi-chan and Ruka-pyon fighting? They're like brothers and sisters since Ruka-pyon is best friends with Natsume!" She cried, tears falling down her pale cheeks.

Kazumi frowned.

Why on Earth would this outsider know Ruka White, Aoi Incendia and Natsume Incendia…mostly Natsume Incendia…nobody would dare befriend this boy. With the exception of Ruka White, Kazumi thought.

"…How about I take you home? How did you get here?" Kazumi asked.

"I got here by accident…" Mikan said, her hiccups subsiding. "I followed a white rabbit that was wearing a suit and a golden clock like Ruka-pyon's."

Kazumi sighed. So the girl followed Ruka White…but how he went to the other world was strange. At least there were only a few entrances to that world here.

"Come inside." Kazumi ordered softly. Mikan followed Kazumi into the tower.

Mikan sniffed every once in a while as she looked around the room. It was quite large and very similar, she thought, to the original Kazumi's office. The only difference was that there were broken clock nearly everywhere but it was stacked quite neatly.

"Um…why are there broken clocks here…?" Mikan asked timidly.

Kazumi returned with a tray. "I repair clocks." He replied, setting down the tray which consisted of tea cups and teapot. He passed one cup to Mikan who accepted it graciously.

"Arigato…" Mikan muttered before sipping the tea. She blinked and grinned. "It's delicious!"

Kazumi nodded. "Thank you…it was my brother's favorite as well…"

Mikan looked at her Uncle's look-alike. "Your brother…?"

Kazumi nodded. "Yes. Oh, and my name is Kazumi Aetas. And you are…?"

Mikan smiled. "My name is…Mikan Sakura. It's nice to meet you Kazumi-san!"

Kazumi looked at her smile, a little shocked at how similar these two were… "You know…you remind me of another…from a long time ago though…"

Mikan nodded slowly, a yawn escaping her lips. "…Oh…I'm sorry…I…I'm starting to feel sleepy…" She muttered. Kazumi nodded. Mikan let out another yawn, her eyelids slowly falling over her eyes.

"…Perhaps…you should sleep…Mikan…"

"…But…I…I…" Darkness fell upon our dear tangerine.

* * *

"…kan…Mikan…Mikan…MIKAN!"

Our little brunette's eyes shot open and she shouted in surprise and quickly stood up, her ears hurt from the loud shout and her heart beating rapidly.

"About time you woke up Polka." Mikan turned and her eyes widened in surprise. There before her were her dear friends: Hotaru, Ruka, Koko, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko and…Natsume…

Mikan then turned her attention to Ruka who still had his bunny ears. She stared at him, afraid that the clock he held would turn into a gun. She then reached over and grabbed his bunny ears.

"Ah! S-Sakura, what're you doing?" Ruka asked as Mikan pulled on the ears which then came off.

"…Oh…they're fake…"

"Of course they're fake you baka!" Sumire cried, tears appearing considering Mikan had just touched the bunny ears of her dear Ruka when she had been wanting to do that the whole night.

Hotaru looked at Mikan. "Why did you think they were real?" She asked.

Mikan frowned. "Nothing…just a strange dream…I must've fell asleep…"

"At least you did in your room. If it was anywhere else, then perverts would get to you…" Hotaru mumbled.

Natsume just stared at Mikan. The bad feeling, he realized, was gone but only slightly. It was still there…but subsided…and hopefully it leaves…

"EH!" Natsume looked at Mikan who looked upset and horrified. "I missed the entire party? NO!" She cried, tears falling. Natsume sweat dropped at the girl's stupidity.

Meanwhile Koko frowned.

_Hopefully no other outsider comes into Wonderland._

Koko looked out the window of Mikan's Special Star Rank room. Who, he thought, could that be? Wonderland…he looked down, hoping that the war had already ended.

But…it hasn't…

* * *

Saks: Wow…this was short…

Nade: …

Mikan: *nods*

Saks: Oh, well. It was an ok chapter! ^^

Nade: Review.

Saks: Please!

Mikan: And good bye!


End file.
